


Leap

by bandgrad2008



Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgrad2008/pseuds/bandgrad2008
Summary: They took the leap into the deep end. The only thing left to do is keep swimming.
Relationships: Faye Chamberlain/Diana Meade
Kudos: 3





	Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FFnet May 16, 2012.

Faye sat on the edge of the pool, kicking her feet in the clear, chlorine-touched water. The rest of the circle, save Diana, was engaged in a water fight in the deep end, using their now-solo magic. They were fortunate that the pool was closed and that no one was around for miles, the risk of exposure at a minimum. Of course, they were letting their guard down enough as it was, now that Blackwell was gone, and they were sure the other Balcoin witches were far enough away that they wouldn't be in danger.

But Faye didn't think that was a good enough reason for Diana to just pick up and leave with the only Australian guy in sight. What if they _were_ attacked while she was gone? Sure, they had their individual powers back, but they still weren't as strong divided.

A splash of water hit her in the face, and she jerked in surprise, glaring at the perpetrator. Jake treaded water less than a foot away from her, a concerned frown on his face. He couldn't understand why she didn't want to swim, why she sat on the edge, deep in thought. But something alarmed him. Something written on her face made him come to her and wonder.

And she didn't know how to tell him.

Before she could send him away, his hands were flat on the edge on either side of her, and he had pushed himself up, his lips on hers before she could even tell him no. This wasn't right, leading Jake on, making him believe that she actually wanted to be with him, when she didn't. But soon enough, he pulled away, his eyes locked with hers, puzzled. "Faye…"

"We need to talk, Jake." He sighed and nodded, pushing himself away from her, back into the water, as she stood and walked toward the entrance gate. He had been quick to follow her, although he knew she wouldn't leave. She kept her back to him, keeping her face hidden from his. "This isn't going to work. _We_ 're not going to work." She felt his hand on hers, his attempt to turn her around and change her mind. But both of them knew that wasn't going to happen.

Silent moments passed before Jake finally spoke, and his words strike Faye hard. "You love her." But Faye's throat closed up and she couldn't do anything but nod. "I didn't want to believe it," he continued, "but I guess it was inevitable." His fingers closed around hers and he brought her hand to his lips. "I want you to be happy, whether it's with me or with Diana."

He was gone.

Faye stood alone by the entrance, staring at the circle in the water, as Adam grabbed Melissa by the waist and flipped her over his shoulder, as Cassie and Jake began a splash fight. And she couldn't stop the pain in her chest, at the fact that she neither had Jake nor Diana, that she was going to be alone. She returned to the poolside, standing at the edge, the thought of jumping running through her mind.

Adam glanced her direction, a grin on his face, confusing Faye. Why was he…Before Faye's mind could finish the thought, familiar arms wrapped around her waist and suddenly there was a warm body behind her, pushing her forward into the water. Once under, she struggled to be free from the weight and kicked her legs, propelling herself toward the surface.

The air whipped at her face as she coughed and spit the water from her throat, and she turned in circles, trying to figure out who the hell dared to do that to her. The others were laughing, even harder when Faye flipped them off. But she knew none of them had done it; they had all been playing games when she went under.

That left only one person.

She turned in a circle again, coming face to face with a brunette girl. Diana smirked, as if she were proud of herself for dunking Faye. "Why would you do that? You couldn't tell me you were here first or something?"

Diana shrugged, as though the reason was obvious. "If I did, I don't think it would have had the same effect." Before Faye could ask what she meant, Diana had pulled her close to her, one hand on her cheek, her lips on hers. Faye froze, her heart skipping a beat. The brunette girl finally pulled away, hesitantly. "Faye…I'm sorry, I thought you…"

Faye collected herself and shook her head, her hand grabbing Diana by the back of the neck and pulling her to her again. She thought she could hear the others cheering or laughing or whatever, but she didn't care; she finally had Diana Meade in her arms. When they pulled apart, Faye stared at Diana. She wanted answers. "What about Grant? Why did you come back?"

Diana sighed and glanced over Faye's shoulder at the others. "Let's go somewhere a little more private to talk." She pulled Faye by the hand toward the edge and the two of them climbed out of the pool. Diana grabbed a towel, wrapping Faye in it with a smile, before wrapping herself in her own and leading Faye toward their parked cars. Sitting in the backseat of Diana's car, Diana sighed and glanced at the other girl. "Grant's a great guy, really, but he wasn't what I wanted. I thought he was…but in the two months we spent alone together, travelling the country, I realized I wasn't happy."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? I swear to God, if he…"

The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "No, Faye, he didn't hurt me. Honestly, he's the perfect boyfriend. He tried to make me happy, but he just couldn't. And when he asked me, I couldn't lie to him. I had to come back." She took a deep breath. "I needed to be here with you, Faye." She turned her head to look through the window. "But I heard you and Jake got together after I left, and I didn't know whether or not to…"

"Jake and I broke up, Diana. He knew I wanted to be with you."

She nodded. "I know." Faye raised her brow. Diana smiled. "Why do you think I'm here, Faye? If I knew you were really into Jake, that you were absolutely happy with him, I never would have come back and gotten in the way with that. But he called me last week. He asked me to come back because he knew you weren't happy with him." Faye didn't speak, letting the words sink in. Diana cupped her cheek, resting her forehead against Faye's. "I want you to be happy. I want to _make_ you happy."

Faye chuckled and kissed the other girl, pushing her back against the seat. She was happy now, forgetting the pain and loneliness of the past two months as she cuddled into Diana's side, her head on her shoulder. It didn't matter that they were in the backseat of Diana's car at the closed pool, or that the rest of the circle was nearby.

They had both taken the leap into the deep end. The only thing left was to keep swimming.


End file.
